1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a program which allow special characters to be input with an easy operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact communication apparatuses have been developed which allow communications with servers through networks.
In such a compact communication apparatus, data (such as an address on the Internet) is input, for example, by operating an operation screen displayed on a display section.
Special characters, such as umlauts, other than the alphabetical letters, however, need to be input by inputting the number corresponding to each character, determined in a rule, such as a Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS).
In other words, in conventional compact communication apparatuses, an operation for inputting such special characters is troublesome.